1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing flowable material from a disposable container. More in particular, the invention relates to the dispensing of a liquid material such as liquid soap from a disposable container. The disposable container is provided with means for releasing a predetermined amount of flowable material when the releasing means is actuated. The disposable container is also provided with an electrical battery integrated with the container for powering a dispensing apparatus. The invention further relates to the actuation of a dispensing apparatus in response to the proximity of a user to the dispensing apparatus without contact therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,340 of Erickson shows a liquid dispenser having a low cost liquid container of one-piece molded plastic construction. Liquid flow is controlled by a solenoid valve in the dispensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,920 of Griffin et al. shows a dispenser for liquid soap in combination with a plumbing fixture in which the presence of a user as sensed by a photocell initiates the dispensing of liquid soap.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,381 of Cathcart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,277 of Blackmon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,167 of Forbes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,310 of Lienhard show a system in which a photocell senses the approach of a user to initiate the flow of water for a hand-washing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,787 of Johansen also shows the control of flow from a faucet by means of a light source and a photo-responsive element which senses the presence of the user's hands adjacent the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,901 of Yerkovich shows a photocell which in response to the presence of the user's hands actuates a pump which dispenses liquid material such as soap from the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,439 of Vehrs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,201 of Asplund, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,224 of Norman et al. shows a dispensing apparatus in which a reservoir is provided with a resilient tube having a check valve at the lower end thereof. A block when moved by a yieldable arm against the tube pinches off the upper portion of the tube and then collapses the portion of the tube therebeneath to discharge a viscous liquid through the valve.